On The Outside Looking In
by CallMeCarrots
Summary: No one knew she had it in her. She was always so quiet and unassuming. But what the loud people of the world don't understand is, the quiet and unassuming? They have the most to say. She only needed the courage to do it. Robbie Kay/OC. I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first time posting in this archive, it isn't going to be OUAT based, but Robbie Kay based:) So I'm gonna go ahead and post this prologue, so you all can get a feel of what this story is gonna be about, and you can tell me if you liked it or not in a brief review and if I should continue it:) I'm very excited about writing this story, and ill try to explain why the best I can at the bottom of the official first chapter:) **

**Happy Reading!**

Elizabeth Wilson, that's my name, and that's what the people who actually know my name call me. I'm not very talkative, I'm rather quiet and shy, I don't like the spotlight, I hate standing out, and I've always been fond of the phrase "Wall Flower"

Because what's so wrong with being one?

Since you can't actually see me, and seeing as my appearance is so imperative to my story, I'll try my best to explain how I look the best I can.

I'm kind of tall, around 5'7'', my build... not great. My parents have always said I wasn't fat, but I'm certainly not skinny, and I guess I'm ok with that. I've got dark brown hair, it has a bit of red in it, its that awkward length between shoulder length and long, I'm still trying to grow out the awful haircut I got a few months back. Its not straight, its not curly, sort of in between. I normally don't do anything to it. I can't braid, I burn myself too often with any sort of hair iron, and I look like a boy with it pulled up, so I just leave it. I have hazel eyes, not big, not small, but my eyes are the one feature I've always liked about myself. My face is a heart shape, which means I've got a wide forehead and a narrow chin. I used to wear glasses, I still do every now and then, when I forget to refill my contacts prescription.

My style, outside of school I dress plain, bland one might say, but I like it that way. Plain t-shirt, usually in neutral colors, plain pair of jeans, not skinny jeans, not boot cut, not hip huggers, just plain and slightly baggy. My shoes normally are tennis shoes or converse, no jewelry, no make up, no hats or scarves, sometimes a purse, that's me.

I go to a private school called Houston Private Academy, it's in Houston. We have to wear uniforms. Boys are just dress pants, a blue button up, and any tie that matches, and a blazer with the logo on it. Girls have to wear a knee length plaid skirt (I wear shorts under mine...you just never know) a blue button up like the boys, a tie, and a blazer, except the girls blazers have 3/4 inch sleeves and only reach around our waist. All the other girls are athletic and beautiful and look hot in their uniforms, I look like a potatoe.

Friends? Yeah I've never had any. I had one once, but that's a story I'd rather not talk about. I'm to quiet for a friend, that's what the other girls say. Who wants to be in a friendship where you do all the talking? It's supposed to be a give and take thing right? What happens when one is constantly giving while the other is to shy to take? I've been bullied in school for as long as I can remember. I don't concern myself with learning the cliques and who's in them, it doesn't matter to me, they're all the same. I've only ever concerned myself with one group of people-

The soccer team. Well, really only the right midfielder. His name is Robbie, Robbie Kay. He and his family are from England but moved to Houston about two years ago and has been coming to my school ever since. He's been in several small films, and aspires to be a star, I have no doubt he will be some day. He joined the soccer team because he played rugby as a child back in England, he's pretty good to.

No, he isn't the most popular boy in school, girls don't usually fawn around him, but he is handsome. Sandy blonde/brown hair, amazing hazel green eyes that seem to have every color in them, this smile that just lights up his entire face and-

I'm getting ahead of myself, sorry. Point is he's amazing, which means he doesn't and will never notice me. He's so far out of my league it makes me question whether I'm even worthy enough to be _in _a league.

I'm just the stupid girl everyone makes fun of but doesn't even know. I'm not even the smart quiet, I'm barely making A's. I love to play guitar though, and I've written my own songs since I could remember. I've always had this fantasy of performing at the school talent show we have every year. Blowing the crowd away, winning the big prize, getting my name in the paper, Robbie finally noticing me- but if course it's just a fantasy. One that I'm much more happy with keeping it bottled up instead of letting it out and failing miserably.

Because like I said earlier,

What's so wrong with being a Wall Flower?

**There it is:) the chapters will be longer, this is just an introduction to the story and the main character. I know it seems kind of boring, that theres a million other stories just like this one yada yada yada, but bear with me:) This one has a major statement to make. **


	2. Chapter 1

Authors** note at the bottom:) **

**happy reading!**

I was walking down the hallway as always, and I was growing _real tired _of seeing the same eggshell walls everyday, my feet barely made a sound as I was walking, I prided myself on making as less noise as possible, so as not to draw attention. Especially not today of all days.

I had to say, I've had my share of bad hair days, but today just seemed to be a bad _everything _day.

Firstly, it was storming outside, and I mean it was _pouring _down the rain, something rare for a city like Houston, heck, for a state like Texas! My mom dropped me off as usual, and just the twenty feet from the car door, to the double doors of the school, I was soaked through.

So wet clothes clinging to every lump and bump on my body, _great._

I made it to my locker with 3 minutes to spare until I had to get to class. I took out the books I needed and searched through the layers of crumbled paper and half-used pencils to find the old jacket I kept in there for emergencies. I shrugged it on, giving it a sniff to make sure it was still semi-clean. It's not like anyone gets close enough to smell me anyway-so I was fine.

I was combing through my wet hair with my fingers when the bell rang, and kids started pouring from the cafeteria, library, gym, you name it. Some times I think they just appear out of mid air. One minute the halls are empty, the next... _boom, _there's so many kids if you don't keep your head high you might drown.

Slamming my locker shut with books in my hands I held them close to my chest as I waited for a big enough opening to make my way down the hall. Seizing one I was moving so fast I was half way down the hall when the insults for the day started.

"Does it smell like _wet dog _to you?" A girl, I think her name was Angela, whispered to her friend close behind me. They shared a giggle as they rudely pushed their way past me and into the classroom opposite of mine, giving me a nasty glance as they did. I gritted my teeth and pretended I didn't hear them.

Because what's the fun in insulting someone if they didn't hear you?

"Alright class, open your text books and begin with lesson 6" my teacher Mrs. Stacey said as she shut the door behind me and I made my way to the back corner of the room where my desk was.

_Okay, _I thought to myself, beginning to read the chapter. _Just because today started kinda bad, doesn't mean it won't get better. _

And then suddenly- it did get better.

"Excuse me, Mrs Stacey?" a subtle british voice asked. My cheeks reddened upon recognizing it almost immediately.

The entire class looked up from the lesson and stared. Robbie Kay stood there, in all his handsomeness, with a slip of paper in his hand. He handed it off to Mrs. Stacey and she quickly read over it then made the announcement that caused my stomach to erupt into butterflies.

"Robbie will be transferring over to our home room. Take a seat anywhere."

I immediatley glanced over at the empty desk beside me. Part of me was hoping he'd sit there, the other half was terrified that he would. So you could imagine my relief and slight sadness when he took the desk dead center, next to another guy from the soccer team.

Everything seemed to be back to normal after that. I would say after the hype that Robbie was here wore off, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one hyped about that.

_Well, Mrs. Stacey, _I thought as I kept glancing up from my work to the back of his head, _I hope you weren't too concerned with my grades, because they're going out the window now. _

_How am I supposed to concentrate when he's here? I'm pretty sure I've spent twenty minutes trying to read this one page! _

Current declining of my grades aside- I remembered something awful that sunk my unusually high spirits down about a hundred notches.

We had gym class today.

~0~

"Alright guys! Line up!" Our gym teacher, Mrs. Moore said as some of us girls walked out of the girl's locker room.

I hated gym for two reasons.

1. I'm the most athletically challenged girl in a school of gifted athletes.

and 2. The outfits.

Our school colors, are blue and gray. Boys got to wear gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

Girls however, wear gray shorts that stop about an inch longer than mid-thigh, and a blue t shirt.

Yeah, I know, it isn't really that bad, but I was the chunkiest girl here, I absolutely _hate _my legs! They aren't tanned and toned like the other girl's legs, they where white and jiggly.

"Alright team captains!" Coach Moore said as us boys and girls were lined up. Everyone immediatley raised their hands, but as she always does, she scanned us all from side to side and finally said,

"Robbie and Joseph!" I gulped as said boys took their place in front of us and began choosing teams.

And as always, as I was being invisible me and standing in the still perfectly visible corner, I was left there forgotten as they formed positions for Volleyball.

I raised my hand and when I got Coach's attention said quietly, "I'm not on a team." she blew her whistle to stop the almost serve of the volleyball and called out, "How many people are on each team?" Stares were suddenly casted to me, to which I blushed and looked down.

"6 on each" The two captains said. _Great, now I really was the odd one out. _I thought.

There were suddenly protests all over from some of the more popular girls in class saying, "We can't make a team uneven that's not fair!" I immediately felt guilty and looked to Coach Moore.

"I can just sit out so they won't be uneven." I said. She shook her head in thought and said, "No, this counts for a grade. You'll join Robbie's team." The girls collectively groaned as Robbie pointed for me to stand in the middle. I did as I was told, remaining as calm as can be expected because he actually _looked at me. _

Coach blew her whistle again and our team served. I was glad everyone else was so good at this game and jumped in front of me every time the ball came close, or else I'd be doomed.

About five minutes in we rotated, leaving me to the back corner where the ball rarely came.

Except for this time.

The ball came barreling towards me and everyone seemed to move out of the way just as I was nailed in the face, knocking me dizzy and on my butt. I groaned in pain and heard a few snickers before someone picked the ball back up and kept playing.

I was almost hoping they'd forget about me down there and keep playing. I was rubbing my nose in pain when two feet stopped in front of me.

Robbie.

_Great, he saw that. _

"You okay?" He asked as he hauled me up. My mouth went dry and I'm positive I stood there for a good ten seconds before answering.

"Yeah." And without another word, look, or glance he had gone back to playing.

One minute I was there, the next I was invisible again.

It was like for the entirety of the remaining half hour gym class I could feel everyone silently laughing at me. I'm sure I looked quite pathetic standing there staring at the ball barreling towards me without the slightest reflex to stop it, then landing flat on my butt, probably making the loudest impact noise humanly managable.

It made me want to crawl under a rock and die.

And then the thought of Robbie seeing it. I'm sure he was laughing along with the rest of them. Here all I wanted was for him to possibly never, ever know I existed, and I just made myself look like the biggest idiot in the history of the universe.

I cried a bit changing back into my uniform in the locker room, I promised I'd save the rest for when I got home. I walked out of the gym and back to my locker, grabbing the materials I needed for third and fourth period. I walked into class and sat in my seat, wincing in slight pain. My butt was still sore from the fall. A few girls laughed at me from the front of the room, giving me the pouty face before the teacher walked in and the lesson started.

I finished early and spent the rest of the period drawing in one of my notebooks. I glanced up to the back of Robbie's head and immediately thought over gym class. I'm sure he was still laughing in his head. I teared up and quickly wiped my eyes before flipping the page in my notebook and adding lyrics to the song I had been writing and re working for months.

_And you don't know how it feels-to be outside the crowd_

_and you don't know how it feels- to be left out._

I was normally very self-critical about my writing, this is the first song I've kept for over two months.

Except this didn't feel like a song to me, it was so much more than that. This song is my life, and every day in this school added another line, much like a chapter. Every school lunch I spent eating outside, every insult I've ever been the recipient of- and every time I went home, crying to my mom about how much I wished I had a friend, at least _one friend _to make the burden easier to carry- and every time I looked at everyone in this school and felt so completely unimportant went into this song.

You see, deep inside my head, I have great plans for this song. This would be the song, that would make my voice heard and my opinion matter. This would be the song that gets people to notice me, because I'm sick of never knowing if anyone even knew my name.

Its not about being famous- it's about being heard.

But as for now, those plans are just plans. And I'll lock them away in the back of my mind.

For now.

**Hi everyone:) So I told you in the prologue I would put an authors note at the bottom of this chapter. You can read it if you want, it'll only take a minute:). **

**So basically I wanted to sort of tell you why I wanted to write this story. **

**I've read stories like this before, I even started to write a story similar to this, but I abandoned it long ago. **

**This isn't gonna be a usual "Cinderella Story" and Elizabeth isn't gonna be your normal Mary Sue. **

**Ive noticed one flaw with Mary Sue's. Normally we portray them as being gorgeous, and yet the either don't know it or don't believe. And im kind of tired of reading things like that. **

**Elizabeth is pretty, or she has pretty qualities, but she also has flaws. And I'm not gonna completely focus on them all the time, but your gonna know they're there. I'm also not going to give you a celebrity or famous person to picture or compare her with. As the story goes on, and you start to see her personality unravel, you'll be able to picture her in your mind, as you want her to look. And she can be as gorgeous or as plain as you want. Because she's gonna be the face and the voice to everything girls like me have ever felt. Alone, unimportant, invisible, every insecurity we've ever had. **

**As for Robbie Kay, he isn't popular in this story, it's a little too cliche. He is well liked by everyone, and he is handsome, but he isn't the hottest guy there.**

**but the point is, she still feels he is way way to good for her. Even though in reality he isn't. Because she feels she's not good enough for anybody.**

**There is so much more I wish I could say about this, but spoilers;) **

**i hope this gave you some extra incentive to read, I promise I will try my absolute hardest to make it worth your while:) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Small authors note and disclaimer at the bottom.**

**Happy Reading:)**

As school was letting out and everyone was making there way outside I spotted a familiar face in the crowd waving me over. I smiled in recognition and walked over to the middle aged woman with the kindess smile you'll ever see.

"Hi Mrs. Roberts" I said as I got to her. Her son, Joseph is in my class, the boy who was the other captain for the volleyball game yesterday and one of Robbie's good friends.

She has two smaller children, Jack, an 8 year old boy, and his twin sister Avery. We lived rather close to each other and I baby sit for them sometimes.

"Hey Elizabeth, are you busy this afternoon?" She asked, and I knew where this was heading.

"No, I'm not. I've got some homework but it shouldn't take long to do. you need me to babysit?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes I do if you don't mind. My husband has a small business dinner with some possible future clients and he wants me to go with him. Care to come by around 5?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll be there." I said in return and after saying goodbye, walked over to my moms car.

"How was school today?" She asked as usual. My mother was a very mild-tempered woman. When she asked how my day was she really wanted to know. I looked just like her.

"Same as usual." I answered. She gave me the most comforting side hug she could manage from the drivers seat and offered me a sympathetic smile.

"Things will get better, Liz. High school is one of the most difficult years of your life. Believe me I know." I shrugged and sunk down in my seat.

"Doesn't seem to difficult for the other kids." I mumbled.

"But you're different from them. they're all clones of one another, and it's easy for clones because they're doing what the other clones are doing. You don't conform to them, Liz. You do things your way. Even if you don't notice it." I smiled slightly, my mom always new how to make things better. Even if it was only temporarily.

"You're gonna find a friend soon. I know it. They can't keep ignoring your brilliance forever." She said with a cheeky smile and slight laugh.

"Thanks mom."

~0~

I walked down the street 4 blocks from my house and knocked on the door of the Roberts house.

"Right on time!" Mrs. Roberts said with a cheeky grin. I smiled back and stepped in doors, immediately being tackled by the two 8 year old twins.

"Lizzie! It's been ages!" Jack said with his biggest grin, missing several teeth.

"We missed you!" Avery said following her brother. Her little brown curls bouncing and blue eyes shining.

"Tell your parents to go out more and you'll see me more!" I said jokingly to Mrs. Roberts . She laughed.

"Trust me that's just what we've been trying to do!" She then lead me over to the kitchen where I sat down on the bar stool and put my backpack with my half-finished homework in it. She then briefed me on what to do.

"They refused to eat their dinner until you got here so it's in the oven," she said and I smiled. "After that make sure they get their reading done then you'll be free to do whatever you want. We should be back hopefully around nine or ten. They've already had their baths so try and get them in bed around nine if we're not back yet." I nodded and Mr. Roberts came to meet her down stairs. He wrote down some emergency contact numbers for me and as they were saying goodbye to the kids she turned around to me again.

"I almost forgot! Joseph is playing soccer with some of his friends and he could be home any minute with them all. Don't worry they'll probably go downstairs and play video games the entire time." I nodded my understanding and they left.

I sighed, hoping that my anxiety would fly away with my breath.

"Okay guys time to eat your dinner!" I said to both twins and slipped an oven mit on my hand to grab their dinner out of the oven. they came running in from the living room and sat at the bar while I placed two plates of baked sphagetti in front of them.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Jack asked with his mouth full. I gave him a slightly scornful look for talking with food in his mouth.

"No I ate before I came." Lies. I was actually a bit hungry but I couldn't eat knowing Joseph and his friends, most likely including Robbie, could burst through that door at any moment.

"What will we do after dinner?" Avery asked, dantily wiping her mouth with her napkin, ever the lady. I cleaned up some of the dishes in the sink, never really liking a mess.

"Your mom told me to make sure you get your reading done." I said vaguely. I heard their collective groans and laughed to myself. I placed the clean dishes on the sink rack and leaned on my elbows.

"Now what's with all the fussing?" I asked with an amused smile. Jack gave me a pointed glare.

"We hate reading!" They said in unison.

"Why? Reading can be great fun!" I said enthusiastically.

"All the books I've been forced to read and I never once considered them fun." Jack said placing his dish in the sink, Avery as well soon after.

"Well," I said leaning in close to them, "You've never read a book with me before." They then looked slightly afraid.

"What's the book, Avery?" I asked.

"Peter Pan" She said.

"My favorite!" And with that their worried expressions grew.

~0~

"So, Pan," I said wielding my foam sword with a wire hanger in my right hand as my Hook, "This is all your doing."

"Aye James Hook!" Jack cried, dressed in green with his hair wildly messy, "it is all my doing!"

Avery, dressed in blue with hair curly and in a ponytail, held the book open close by, so we could read out our lines when the time came. She also narrated.

"Proud and insolent youth! Prepare to meet thy doom!" I rang out in my pirate voice.

"Dark and Sinister man! Have at thee!" James yelled out and the war was waged.

To and fro, over and under furniture we clashed our weapons together.

"Peter was a superb swordsman, and parried with dazzling rapidity; ever and anon he followed up a feint with a lunge that got past his foe's defence, but his shorter reach stood him in ill stead, and he could not drive the steel home. Hook, scarcely his inferior in brilliancy, but not quite so nimble in wrist play, forced him back by the weight of his onset, hoping suddenly to end all with a favourite thrust, taught him long ago by Barbecue at Rio; but to his astonishment he found this thrust turned aside again and again. Then he sought to close and give the quietus with his iron hook, which all this time had been pawing the air; but Peter doubled under it and, lunging fiercely, pierced him in the ribs. At the sight of his own blood, whose peculiar colour, you remember, was offensive to him, the sword fell from Hook's hand, and he was at Peter's mercy." Avery narrated, to which, Jacks foam sword plunged into my side and I dropped my weapon, falling to the ground dramatically.

"Pan! Who and what art thou?" I cried dramatically and in pain. Jacks line however, was cut short by the door bursting open and a hoard of wild and sweaty boys piled in.

I jumped up immediately and all three of us stood stock still as the boys stared at us in our ensemble of pirate hats and swords.

"Jack...Avery, what are you guys doing?" Joseph asked as I whipped off my pirate hat and attempted to fix my hair. My cheeks went blood red and I looked down bashfully.

"Reading.." Jack said trailing off. Avery however, always the bold one, came to her brother's aid.

"We told Lizzie that reading was boring so she had us dress up and act out Peter Pan! It was so much fun! I love reading now!" She said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Do you want to join us?! We could use Pirates and lost boys!" she said pulling on her big brothers sleeve. I risked a glance up to see Robbie standing in the back, a small smile on his face.

The group of boys laughed and gathered into the kitchen, raiding the fridge of soda then went downstairs. Robbie was lingering by the staircase, waiting for Joseph.

"Sorry, Avery. Maybe next time." He said in a way us older kids use for saying "not ever".

He grabbed two sodas and passed one to Robbie, who gave us three a fleeting glance before following downstairs.

"Well," I said swallowing the embarrassment in my throat and checking the clock, "You've got your reading done and it's only 8 o'clock. How about we clean up our mess and watch a movie?" I asked, to which they readily responded.

I cleaned up some more of the dishes in the sink then helped straighten up the living room. After the kids had their pajamas on and everything was tidy, I popped in Tangled and both twins were cuddled up to my side on the couch.

After an hour or so I looked down to see both twins asleep. I turned the movie off and gently woke them up.

"It's 9:30. Time for bed." They nodded and yawned sleepily while I practically carried them into their room and tucked them into their beds.

"Lizzie," Avery said half asleep, "will you play us a song?" I smiled as I brushed the hair back on her forehead.

"I didn't bring my guitar." I said, slightly disappointed. Jack sat up and yawned saying,

"Joseph has one in his room, use that one." I lingered for a moment.

"Will he be ok with that?" I asked worried.

"Sure, he never plays it anyway." He said then layed back down. I sighed and left the room, hearing the boys video games and their talking as I passed the staircase and opened the door to Joseph's room.

_Messy_. I thought as I turned on the light, scanning the room for a guitar.

Finally I found one leaning against a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. I snatched it and got out of there as fast as I could.

"Okay," I said sitting on a small wooden chair between both beds, trying to get the image of his dirty underwear out of my brain, "What do you want to hear?"

"Hey There Delilah" they said simultaneously. I smirked and tuned the guitar a bit. It was their favorite song to hear me play and sing. Checking to make sure no one was coming up the steps or could hear me, I started strumming.

after a few moments of trying to gain some courage, I started singing.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City?

Im a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.

Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.

Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance.

I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen close your eyes.

Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me."

They were fast asleep by then so I just kept strumming along for a while.

Little did I know there was someone else listening to me by the staircase, with that same small smile plastered to his face.

~0~

It was almost ten by now and I was sitting at the kitchen bar, finishing up my homework.

"Hey." A voice said behind me and I jumped, my pencil flipping out of my hand and onto the counter.

I turned around and saw Robbie standing there, _oh my god._

He made his way into the kitchen in front of me and started rummaging through the fridge.

"You don't know where they keep their water bottles, do you?" He said in his dreamy british voice.

I had a small panic attack.

_He asked me a question which means he spoke to me purposely so I have to speak back to him. What do I say what do I do how long have i been silent?! _

"Cabinet under the sink." I said and when he turned around I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, feeling slightly ridiculous. I felt my face flush and buried my head back into my text book hoping he couldn't see me.

"Thanks" he said as he walked back downstairs.

As soon as the coast was clear I dug out my notebook and opened it up to the worn out page with my song on it.

I grabbed my pencil and wrote some more lyrics in a blank spot

_If you could read my mind,_

_you may see, more of me then meets the eye._

And there it was again, that urge that simmered up within me whenever I added more words to my song.

It was like everything I felt or wanted to say deep down in my conscience was trying to float up and escape. And every time I wrote more, it gets harder, and harder to force it back down. I felt ridiculous from how much of an impact that even a simple question from him could inflict on me. I found myself staring at the staircase where he just was, wishing he would be standing there again, talking to me instead down in the basement with all Joseph's other friends. I never knew why Robbie liked them so much, he was nothing like them. Sure they were all relatively nice, but they only cared about their sports, or girls. Robbie was a gentleman. He had passion and a driving force to do greater things. He was going places, and I was stuck.

"We're home!" Mrs. Roberts said walking through the front door with . I snapped out of my daydream and gathered my books in my bag, turning around to greet them.

"Jack and Avery have been asleep for about half an hour. Joseph and some other boys are in the basement. I should get going." I said sliding off the bar stool. discreetly gave me my babysitting money and I thanked him.

"Thank you for coming, the children just love you!" Mrs. Roberts said as she gave me a big hug, I smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Mr. Roberts asked. I shook my head with a thank you.

"it's a short distance, and it's a warm night. I'll be ok." They nodded and I said goodbye one last time, before heading out the door and walking down the sidewalk.

"He talked to me." I whispered to myself with a small smile lingering on my face ignoring how ridiculous it all was in reality, his image still lingering front and center in my mind. I felt like a silly little girl, but I didn't care right then.

And again, little did I know that there was an image of me, with a pirate hat on and a wire hanger hook, looking like a deer caught in headlights, in the very back of someone else's mind that night as well, smiling subconsciously at an empty water bottle.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan by JM Barrie or Joseph Roberts, because I'm pretty positive he's a real lad lol I do however, own my OC's:)**

**So, slight progress has been made:) sorry for the small wait, it takes me a while to re-read and edit. **

**Tell me your thoughts:) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and authors note at the bottom **

**Happy Reading!**

It was a beautiful today. Walking into the school the air was warm and sunny, but not humid. The birds were chirping and a small cool breeze was blowing. It was one of those rare picturesque days where you just wanted to stay outside and bask in it, instead of being confined in a dark and gloomy school all day.

Thankfully free period rolled around fast and I guess the teachers had the same idea as me, and we got to be outside. I quickly grabbed my half finished novel, Persuasion by Jane Austen, out of my desk and hurried outside with the rest of my classmates.

I had to admit today was one of the better days for me actually. I didn't look as odd and frumpy as normal, my hair was nice and straight, finally starting to grow out. I had been dieting slightly for a few weeks, that's been shedding a few pounds, I mean, I'd have to lose thirty pounds before someone noticed but still, I felt healthier. And I was wearing my nice new converse.

I had barely managed to make it ten yards from the outside door and into the beautiful sunshine when that one pest of a thing had to happen.

"Hey Elizabeth." I groaned slightly as I was confronted with April Hannocks fake polite voice.

"Hi April." I said. I was hoping that would be the end of that, and she would leave me to myself. I gripped my book tighter and tighter.

"You look different today. Almost...pretty." She said as her other two clones circled around me laughing.

"Thank you. excuse me," I said as politely as possible, sidestepping her and taking a step towards my destination.

"Nice shoes." She continued saying as if she didn't even hear my attempt of leaving. I subconsciously looked down at my new black converse.

"brand new?" She asked, I knew she was leading up to something. I nodded yes.

She then took out her huge water bottle from inside her purse, half full. She took one sip out of it then stopped to look at me.

"Oops." She said as she dumped the rest out, soaking my shoes and socks.

I didn't know what else to do then just stand and let it happen, its not like I wasn't expecting something like this to happen anyway.

"Sorry." She said with a giggle as the three of them walked away. I sighed and bent down to unlace my shoes, taking them off and peeling my socks off with them. I picked them up and held them in one hand as I clutched my book in the other.

Looking back up I noticed the basketball court ten feet away, where a certain british boy saw everything. My cheeks reddened and I walked away to a small maple tree, only beginning to grow at the far end of the playground.

Might he have said something if I stayed there? I didn't know and honestly I'm not so sure I wanted him too. It seems like all I do is embarress myself in front of him. He probably thinks I do it on purpose for a sympathetic glance or smile from him. I didn't want him looking at me like I was some injured animal.

I placed my shoes in the sun next to me, hoping they could dry out by the time our half hour free period was over. I opened up my book and began reading where I left off, only stopping ever so often to feel my shoes. I couldn't help but love the way the thick, cool, green grass felt between my toes, or the way the warm sun felt on my legs, and thats when I had a thought.

Sometimes when I'm by myself, and I get lost in my head, I come up with amazing thoughts. Thoughts that make me feel like my life isn't all that bad, and that its only a bad situation if I wanted it to be. That's what I thought about right now. Had April not dumped her water out on my shoes, I never would have thought to take them off, and I would have been deprived of the most simple, yet most amazingly enjoyable pleasures like warm sun on my legs and cool grass between my toes.

I smiled, truly happy at least for the moment and I opened my book to the page that held my favorite quote from the book,

"When Pain is over, the remembrance of it often becomes a Pleasure."

I read it out loud, but in an undertone, smiling as I let the thought comfort me.

I was broken from my peace when a soccer ball rolled up directly next to me, and the sound of heavy running foot steps accompanied it.

I looked over just in time to see Robbie slowing down to a walk to retrieve the rogue soccer ball.

I immediatley blushed a bright red and looked down into my book, my heart feeling like it was gonna burst out of my chest.

"Sorry to disturb your reading." He said with a polite smile.

"It's ok." I said quietly, an incredibly slight, polite, awkward smile back. He began to walk away but stopped and turned back,

"I love Jane Austen, but I prefer Peter Pan."

I jerked my head up in embarrassment, he smirked and turned to run away.

I couldn't believe he actually talked to me. Granted, it was more like teasing me for something incredibly embaressing, and believe me that part stung but...he talked to me. Anyone else would have acted like I wasn't even there. Maybe he just felt like he had to say something nice after he saw what happened, maybe it was pity. Either way, it was refreshing to think that was one of the most pleasant almost conversations I've had with someone at school.

in fact, it was so rare I could count the number of pleasant conversations I've had with someone here on one hand.

It definitely made my reading more enjoyable, although it seems I couldn't go more than two or three lines before I thought about what he said and started giggling like a mad school girl. I was just thankful no one was around to here It. It gave me confidence, it gave me hope.

Ten minutes later and the teachers called us in. I felt out my shoes and socks, and noticing they were mostly dry, put them on and headed back to the school, brushing the dirt off my skirt as I did.

"Why are you so happy?" April asked when she noticed the smile on my face upon entering the school. without thinking I turned around with an even larger grin.

"Am I not allowed to be?" I asked back with just enough sass in my voice to stun her. I was stunned too at myself as I grabbed my books from my locker and proceeded to my final class. But I was stunned in a good way, like this was the first time I had ever stood up for myself, even if it was only slightly.

Little did I know that my little flicker of confidence wasn't gonna fly very long with everyone.

~0~

"So," April said coming up to me as I was walking out the door. I looked at her, half like she was deranged for talking to me, half like I was afraid she was gonna do something awful for talking back to her earlier.

"Yeah?" I asked with way too much confusion laced in my voice.

"A group of us are gonna go to the movies at 4:30. Wanna join?" She asked. Her voice was so convincing I stupidly fell for her trap, I think I was just happy to actually be invited somewhere.

"Who else is going?" I asked. She got this sort of smirk on her face.

"Oh you know, Me, Vicki, Sarah and Hannah. But then we've got Joseph, Brenden and Robbie from the soccer team coming as well." She said.

I had two thoughts.

1. This could possibly be a trap. Like she saw Robbie talk to me and how I pretty much freaked out and by mentioning that he was gonna come I would say yes so she knew for sure that I liked him and she could use it to her advantage in the future,

or 2. That I should give her the benefit of the doubt and think maybe she's serious.

I idiotically went with 2.

"Ok." I said, anxiety mixed with hope lacing my voice. She seemed beyond happy, which in hindsight was completely fake, and gave me this super awkward girly hug with a squeal.

"Awesome! Ok we're gonna go see Mockingjay here's my number." She said all in a jumble while handing me a slip of paper with her cell on it. I gave her my number then she ran off to her friends.

I checked my watch, 3:30. I only had an hour to go. I hopped in moms car and we headed home as I filled her in on what happened.

To which she responded, "See honey! I told you you'd find a friend!"

When we got home I raced up to my room and slung my bag on the bed.

First things first, I needed a decent outfit.

Call me a typical girly girl, but if moms right and these people might be potential friends, no matter how skeptical I am of that, I wanted to show them that at least I dressed ok.

It seems like I shuffled through every dresser drawer and my entire closet and the nicest thing I could come up with is a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a blue plaid button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. The jeans were kind of snug because I've had them for a while and hardly wore them. I put on my converse that I wore today, now fully dry, and headed down the hall to my bathroom.

I re-straightened my hair and brushed my teeth again, then I rummaged through the bottom cabinet looking for my rarely used make up bag. I was pulling out all the stops.

But upon holding the mascara wand in my hand, I had no idea what I was doing, so I played it safe. Light brown eyeshadow, neutral so even if I messed up no one would really notice. I wiped off some of the excess mascara from the wand and lightly coated my eyelashes. I wanted to look decent but I didn't want them to think I was trying too hard. I was satisfied with how I looked and left, walking back into my room when I heard my phone buzz.

_Hey its April. We're all at the theater so we're just gonna go in._

I typed back an 'ok on my way' before grabbing my purse and heading downstairs where mom was waiting for me with the keys in her hand.

five minutes later and we pulled up to the movie theater, and I was a bundle of nerves.

"Call me when the movie ends and I'll come and get you." She said to me before giving me a big hug.

"Just be yourself, Liz. That's the best thing you can do." She whispered to me before letting me go. I smiled and took a deep breath before getting out and watching her drive away.

I bought my ticket inside and headed into the theater. I spotted the group in the third row from the bottom, as I was walking up to them, not only did I notice Robbie sitting right next to April, but I also noticed that there wasn't anymore seats next to them.

"Elizabeth, Hi" April said so fakely sweet with a wicked grin on her face, that's when I knew I walked right into a trap. The whole group turned to look at me, and it felt like everyone in the crowded room stopped to stare at me as well.

"Where am I gonna sit?" I asked, and I couldn't help but notice how vulnerable I sounded right then.

"Oh right," she said, pretending to be concerned. She made a 'tsk' sound with her tongue and turned back to me.

"Looks like we don't have a seat for you. But I think there's two empty seats up top," she said pointing with her thumb to the top corner of the theater where there was indeed two empty seats. I was smacking myself internally, I should have known better.

"Besides, that might work out better. You know the seats down here are narrower, so you _might _be able to fit up there between the two of them."

Her two clones laughed as she leaned back into an uncomfortable looking Robbie. I turned and raced up the stairs as fast as I could and sat in the seat closest to the wall. Luckily the theater went dark right then so they couldn't see the tears spring up in my eyes but refused to fall.

I wish I could say I couldn't believe she would say something so mean but I cant. If I hadnt of been so desperate for a friend this wouldn't have happened and she knew it, except I didn't even realize how desperate I was until I thought she wanted to be my friend.

Words couldn't describe the hurt that I was feeling. It was so much more deep and embarrassing than any other hurt I've ever felt. And I knew I shouldn't have tortured myself with this but I risked a glance down to where they were sitting only to see them all laughing.

And then I thought of Robbie, and how humiliated I must have looked just then, why does it seem like all I ever do to myself was humiliate myself in front of him? Why couldn't I just have one day to myself where it can start out good and end good? And why did I even think they would want to be my friends?

I lasted through the previews but as soon as the movie started I grabbed my bag and walked as fast as I could out of the theater and into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and dialed my moms number, tears running down my cheeks.

"Mom?" I asked, voice quivering and thick with tears.

"What's going on it's only been fifteen minutes?" She asked over the phone, worry in her voice.

"Can you just come get me please? Like right now?" I pleaded through the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She said and hung up. I probably stayed four of those five minutes still locked in the stall, wiping away tears and hyperventilating from them. When I felt like I was finally under control enough I walked out and straight to the sink to splash my face with water. I was blotting my face with a paper towel when April walked in.

"Was it something I said?" She asked fake concerned with a wicked grin. If there was anything I hated more than crying in public it was this. Crying in front of April, letting her know she won.

The tears I had under control sprang back up with a choked sob, and before anything else could haopen I ran past her and out into the the theater lobby, making my way through the staring people and through the door where I vaguely saw my mom standing outside her car through my tears. I ran into her open arms.

"It was a prank, it was all a prank." I said through hiccuping sobs, going into hysterics.

She didn't ask any questions as she led me into the car and we drove home. I immed ran up to my room and slammed the door, a clear sign I wanted to be left alone.

I didn't know when it happened exactly, but somewhere in between my uncontrollable sobbing, I cried myself to sleep.

**Ok guys! I hope you all really enjoy this chapter because it was a pain in the petunia to write! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own robbie, Joseph, or The Mockingjay movie. I only own my OC's and the story line:)**

**I made this chapter nice and long for you guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, you guys just don't know how happy I was to see such positive feedback, it's like nothing else:) **

**So you get to see Elizabeth happy, and you get to see her extremely sad in this chapter. I understand if it seems like a big jump to go from happy to sad so quick but I mean it happens honestly. One minute you feel on top of the world, and the next youre at rock bottom almost right? **

**But I gave you a teeny tiny taste of fluff between her and robbie. And enjoy it now because it's not gonna happen again for a few more chapter lol **

**thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer at the bottom. **

**Happy Reading!**

I tried my hardest to lay in bed all of Saturday, the events of yesterday weighing heavily on my soul.

But as always, life goes on, whether we want it to or not. Sometimes it's the only way of coping for us, to put it behind us and let time wear it away.

Once I got so disgusted at my dirty appearance and developed an overwhelming urge to just feel "clean" I got up and showered. The relaxation it put me in was indescribable. Do you ever wonder if maybe the hot steam just soaked through all your pores and massaged your insides? Because that's what it felt like for me. Granted, I was still throwing a small pity party for myself, a few tears escaping during the shower, but the wonderful thing about crying in the shower, you can literally wash them away, and put on a new face for yourself.

I haven't had a good pity party for myself in a while, I think I deserved one.

Once it was time to get out (A.K.A. The water got cold) I put on an old, comfy pair of jeans, I liked to call them the sweatpants of jeans, more socially acceptable then being seen in public wearing sweatpants, but all the comfort that a good pair should have. I put on a tank top and an oversized sweatshirt. My hair got brushed and thrown into a messy side braid and I got caught up with my oral hygiene regime.

I walked into my room just as my mother did. I sighed, very audibly, we both knew what she wanted to talk about. She sat on my bed and patted the empty space beside her. I occupied it and rubbed my hands uncomfortably on my jeans.

"I know it's still a sensitive subject," mom started, she always cut to the chase, I admired her for that. "But I want to know exactly what happened yesterday. I haven't seen you so hysterical like that since you were 9 and you broke your arm."

"I think that was a different kind of pain. A less painful kind of pain." I stated blankly. I felt her warm body nudge into me a bit, and her arm went around my shoulders.

"Pain, no matter the form, is still pain. What kind of pain did they make you feel?" She asked sweetly.

I turned my head down and away from her ashamed. "I thought she really wanted to be my friend. She was so... nice. I didn't know how truly desperate I was for a friend until I thought I might have had one." I held my tears back strongly, though they clung to my throat.

"I didn't realize how lonely you were." My mother stated, I could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"But I wasn't really that lonely until she pointed it out. Mom, I got there and when I went inside their wasn't any seats left for me where they were sitting, so she said 'there's two empty seats up top' and that's when I knew something was up but I didn't mind to sit by myself until she said that the seats where she was sitting in were too narrow for me and that between the two empty ones I would probably fit." It flowed out of me like I river and I covered my face with my hands, crying into them.

"The nerve of that girl!" My mother shouted and jumped up angrily. "I have half a mind to go to the principal and report her!"

I looked up momentarily to mumble "Mom, it was way after school ended there's nothing they can do." She didn't relent.

"They can give me the phone number and address of her house so I can go confront her parents about it."

I was horrified. "No mom you can't it would be so embarressing! Please don't fight my battles for me they would only tease me further!" She looked somber for a moment and sat back down.

"You're right. I remember what it was like, they would only tease you more. But honey I hate feeling like there's nothing I can do." She said and hugged me tight.

"Its alright. I know what to do. I let it go." I said hugging her tight.

"That's my girl. Violence doesn't solve anything, Lizzie. I just hope you know that it isn't true, what she says. You are so much more than you think you are. And even if you do feel fat sometimes, remember that being 'fat' isn't the worst thing in the world, and it isn't the most important thing to be skinny either. I'd rather have you, who's more concerned with gaining knowledge, and caring, and truly unique, than a thousand beautiful girls who are obsessed with their looks. Not saying you aren't beautiful, because you most certainly are, but the thing about beauty is that it looses its charm when you force other people to see it. A sea of diamonds will always be beautiful but my eyes will always be drawn to the pearl that sits among them."

"Thanks mom." That was all I could even think to say, because I felt immensely better.

My father then came into my room, the house phone in his hands.

"Liz the Roberts want to know if you can come over right now and watch the kids while they run an emergency errand."

"Honey- I don't think she would be in the mood too-"

"No, I'll do it. Tell them I'll be over as soon as I can." I said, cutting my mom off. She looked at me worried as my father nodded and walked away, relaying the message to them over the phone.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't feel up to it." I smiled and stood up, brushing my tears away.

"No, I want to do it, honestly. Jack and Avery are exactly what I need right now." She consented and I washed my face, trying but failing to scrub away the red rims around my eyes, I slipped on my old worn out black converse and grabbed my purse, heading out the door.

Five minutes and four blocks later and I walked through their front door, almost bumping into Mrs. Roberts who was slipping on her shoes.

"Thank you so much for agreeing on such short notice!" She said giving me a quick and sloppy side hug.

"It was no trouble, I wasn't doing anything, anyway." I said with a smile. I slipped off my shoes and hung my purse on the coat rack.

Mr. Roberts came into the room and in one slick motion had whisked Mrs. Roberts out the door with him. I followed them out listening to all of her instructions.

"They're just finishing up dinner and you're free to do whatever you like with them after, as long as it isn't destructive and it keeps them occupied." Mr. Roberts opened the door for her and she slid in. He closed her in and turned to me.

"We have to go about an hour and a half out of town and I have no idea when we'll be back, but please feel free to go once Joseph comes home. He's out with a lad from school, but I don't remember his name. Do you dear?" He asked his wife through the open car window as he turned to get in himself and start the car.

"No, I'm afraid I dont. Nice boy though, he might come back with Joseph later on." And as he started backing out of the drive way and I was waving them off I just barely caught was she was saying, to herself more than anyone.

"He had a british accent, didn't he?"

And with one measly line, I felt my stomach leap into my throat, and my blood grow cold.

_Oh god, I can't face him again so soon after what happened. What will he think of me? What if he starts to notice that what April said was true? Not saying it wasn't obvious before but now? Now it's really gonna stand out to him how ugly and fat I am. _

My mind was racing with thoughts similar to the more prominent ones. I hadn't realized how long I had been standing out in the driveway, with no shoes on, a blank and stupid stare on my face, and cold fingertips until I felt a small hand nudge me and I jumped.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Avery asked as she grasped onto my hand, Jack coming up beside her.

They both gave me worried looks as I regained my steady breathing and tried to give them the most reassuring smile I could muster up in the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back inside now." I said turning on my bare heel and ushering them back into the house, turning and closing the door behind me.

_I should have put something nicer on._

"Have you been crying? You look like you've been crying." Jack said blatantly. I could hear a slight smack, probably Avery smacking his arm. I sighed and turned around.

"I have been crying. But I'm ok now, honest. Let's not talk about it anymore, ok?" I said trying to give them a convincing smile, but I didn't even convince myself very well.

They both stood, as if not knowing what to do, whether to try and 'comfort' me or to leave it alone.

"Do you guys want to play a board game?" I asked. Successfully gaining some of my vigor back, at least enough to put them at ease.

"Yes!" They shouted and hurried to the living room cupboard, pulling out Monopoly. I laughed and took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

About one hour later and Jack had officially won the game, I found I was thankful it was the newer version of Monopoly and not the old version that could go on for days at a time, for my back and neck were already stiff from sitting on the floor.

"What are we gonna do now? It's only six o'clock!" Avery said, helping me put the board game away and checking the time on the stove.

"We could watch a movie? I'm kind of in the superhero movie mood.." I said, trying to give them options, but they both got excited. I wondered how they could go from extremely bored to ecstatic in seconds.

"Let's watch The Avengers!"

~0~

"_Where is the Tesseract? _

_ I missed you too. _

_ Do I look to be in a gaming mood? _

_Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth? _

_ I thought you dead. _

_ Did you mourn? _

_We all did. Our father... _

_YOUR father! He DID tell you my true parentage, did he not? _

_We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that? _

_I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!_"

The room was dark with the only glow of light coming from the tv screen. We each had a medium sized bowl of popcorn as we watched the two Demi-gods arguing on screen. One of my favorite parts.

"Thor is so cool." Jack said watching said hero and Iron Man battling it out on screen.

"I like Captain America, he's handsome." Avery said, still engrossed in the movie but her eyes following every movement Cap made when he was breaking up the fight between Thor and Iron Man.

"Who do you like, Liz?" She said, both twins turning towards me.

"I like Loki." I said and took a huge night of popcorn.

"What?! But he's the villain are you insane?!" Jack yelled in shock, eyes wide.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think he's _really_ bad. And I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"What do you mean he isn't _really_ bad?! How could you feel sorry for him?!" Jack rebutted starting to get really worked up. I couldn't help but chuckle at how serious he was taking it.

"Remember in Thor, the last scene where he fell off the bridge and into a void? Who knows what he could have encountered down there, the very things nightmares are made of I imagine! And his whole life he was brought up with Thor to believe that he had an equal chance of being king, when in reality all the AllFather saw him as was a weapon to end a war with the frost Giants. and I can imagine Thor was always treated as the favorite, I mean just look at how arrogant he was! I feel sorry for him because I know what it's like to be in the shadows."

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we all three jumped before turning around to see Joseph standing there behind us, looking a bit awkward. I suddenly hoped beyond hope that he didn't hear that last part, though I'm sure he did.

"We didn't even hear you come in." Avery said before turning back around to watch the movie.

"I just got back from basketball." He said, taking his shoes and coat off. I don't know if the other two felt it or not, but there was an extremely awkward air circling around us, and I didn't know how much my poor nerves could take.

"Do you have to leave now that Joseph's back?" Jack asked.

_This is it, This is my chance to leave! I'll just make an excuse and-_

My thoughts were halted when I looked at the two eight year olds faces. My insides melted at how sad they looked and my heart, the one that's always longed for little siblings to look after, couldn't bare the thought of dissapointing them. I sighed.

"No, I'll stay until the movie's over." I said, giving Avery's hair a ruffle.

"I think I'll watch it with you guys too." Joseph said, plopping down in front of the couch and jack pressed 'play' on the remote.

_Thank god it's dark in here._

I was thankful the volume was so loud, because my heart was pounding in my chest so much I was sure they could hear it. I couldn't stand being so embarresed in front of him, even if it had happened yesterday. My palms were sweaty and I just couldn't seem to relax. I honestly just wanted the couch to swallow me up just so I could be free of my anxiety. I didn't even like Joseph, not like I liked Robbie. But it just felt like the awkward tension I was feeling was enough to snap my neck.

The movie ended and I looked at the clock on the stove in the kitchen, 8:30.

"Jack, Avery, why don't you go ahead and put your pajamas on. I'm sure your parents will be home in a bit." I said as I gathered the popcorn bowls and turned on the lights. They nodded, Jack a bit hesitantly and went down the hallway to their bedroom.

I was dumping the popcorn into the trash bin when I heard footsteps come into the kitchen.

I turned around to wash the bowls in the sink when I met eyes with Joseph.

We both just seemed to stare at each other. Not knowing what to say, not knowing if it should be said, and not knowing if we should just forget about it. I sighed and turned the water on, washing the bowls up.

"You might as well say it, I know you're thinking it." I said, refusing to make eye contact. But wanting desperately to break the tension.

"Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing a water from the fridge and sitting down on the bar stool in front of me.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said dismissively. I was scrubbing profusely at the plastic bowls.

"That's not what I meant. Are you alright? Like, after what happened..." He said slowly, as if not knowing whether it was still a touchy subject or not. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. We've barely ever spoken to each other, but it felt so natural from me being here so much, like he was genuinely a concerned brother. I liked that.

"No, not completely." I said with a small laugh, trying to make light of the situation. He chuckled a tiny bit as well.

"Well, either way it was super uncalled for," I nodded absentmindedly as I rinsed the bowls.

"And if it's any consolation, Robbie and I left right after you did."

I dropped the bowls with a loud bang and water went splashing all over the counter.

"Wha-what?" I muttered shakily. He was unaffected by my sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, I was certain Robbie was gonna tell April off he was so mad. I've never seen him angry at anyone before. We walked out right behind you, I didn't think you would see us." He said as I wiped up the spilled water with shaky hands.

I almost wanted to slap my face into the wet counter top my cheeks were so on fire. I'm sure I've never known them to feel so hot before.

I think about a whole minute went by until I realized that maybe I should have said something back.

"Sorry I had to ruin your movie." I said putting the dry bowls back in the cabinet.

"You didn't ruin it, April did. Besides, Brendan was the only one that wanted to be there, I only went because they bugged me so much about it. And I think Robbie only went because you were gonna be there."

I slammed the cabinet shut a little louder than usual, on accident of course.

"Me?" I repeated, stunned into utter silence. He took a big gulp out of his water and nodded.

"Your the only girl in school that seems to have common sense, And you're not constantly freaking about about what you look like. You're a nice, normal, not fake, girl, Liz. Probably the only one I'd ever hang out with. You don't diserve the crap you get. I know Robbie thinks exactly that, he told me."

I felt like I was either gonna faint or throw up, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and my face had to be completely redder by now.

I didn't know what to think, or say. I'm almost certain I had forgotten how to breathe-

I heard laughing behind me, I turned around, probably looking absolutely wild, to see Joseph almost crying with laughter.

"You- your face is tomatoe red! I _knew_ you liked Robbie!" He said wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes.

"So it isn't true then?" I asked, probably more disappointed then what I wanted.

"No it's all true. You just looked so flustered I couldn't stand not laughing. wait until I tell him." I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. But then his last words hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was suddenly frightened at the knowledge he now held over me. I practically raced over to him and grabbed both shoulders with my hands. Thank goodness he was sitting down or I wouldn't have been able to reach them.

"Joseph listen to me," I said portraying such seriousness he had no other choice to listen.

"You can't tell _anyone_ that I like him, _especially_ not him!" He looked confused.

"Why not?" He asked. I softened up and let go of my hold on him.

"Because it's just something else for them to torment me about. You may not think so but I have it pretty good right now at school. There's a reason I don't have friends, or talk to anyone. I like it that way. The only time they see me is when they hurt me, but lately it hasn't been as bad. It took a long time for me to be invisible. I want to keep it that way. It's better for me." I said. He looked somber but nodded anyway.

"Why do they do that to you, anyway?" He asked, I walked over to the front door and started putting on my shoes.

"You mean how can someone just wake up and decide who's life they were gonna make miserable that day?"

He only nodded his head in response.

"Not a clue." I grabbed my purse and opened the front door.

"Hey wait up!" He called from behind me. I turned around, one foot over the threshold.

"You know, it may be kind of lame if anybody ever saw me hanging out with you. Image...it stills means something to me, and that's something I have to work on. But you know I've got your back, right? If things ever get out of hand."

I smiled a small, understanding smile. And a nod so faint if you hadn't of been really looking, you wouldn't have seen it.

"Tell Jack and Avery I'll see them later."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. Sadly that includes the avengers. I only own my OC's, and the story line. **

**Guys im so sorry it's been a while! This chapter literally drove me through a wall but look I finished, and it's quite possibly the longest chapter I'll ever write! (P.S. Please don't expect all chapters to be this long lol I had to really claw my way for it to be so long lol) **

**Also it seems when I obtain an obsession I can't focus on anything. And my current obsession is Tom Hiddleston, and that's been taking up a lot of my time for weeks, so sorry haha! **

**And I gave you a teeny tiny bit of Robbie/Liz fluff, without him actually being involved. By the way what do you think of the "big brother Joseph" role? I thought at this point in the story it would be nice for her to have someone that looks out for her. But not in a romantic way. **

**Anyway thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I read them all over and over again and they're so lovely! I really do appreciate the liking you've taken to this story! It means so much:)**

**as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
